


more than flour, sugar and spice

by summerandwinter (nineintheafternoon)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineintheafternoon/pseuds/summerandwinter
Summary: Hotteok is the best thing to eat when it's cold





	more than flour, sugar and spice

**Author's Note:**

> (Flour, sugar and spice are basic ingredients to make hotteoks lololololol AND IT REMINDS ME OF THE YOUNGDONGPO AS POWERPUFF GIRLS MEME)
> 
> This is basically just my words vomit based on Sewoon's post-it from his Daegu fansign and Youngmin's post it from MXM's 171026 fansign (which both of them chose hotteok as their favorite thing to eat during winter)
> 
> Also, Youngdongpopang.

March. 2017

It’s still cold.

Not only the weather, but also the atmosphere here at English Village, Paju.

The 101 trainees have been here for almost 10 days, living and practicing together for the program, and today is their first day of being able to have a few days off to go home, or back to their companies. 

He didn’t come to the program alone, he had Gwanghyun, and he’s also made some new friends here, but right now, sitting on his empty bed in the shared Produce 101 dormitory, staring at the wall in front of him, Sewoon can’t help but feeling how lonely everything is. All 101 trainees came here with a purpose: to debut, they are his friends, but they are also his main competitors. But he doesn’t want to compete with them, he doesn’t want to see anyone having to go home after the elimination. He knows right now, with his ranking, he’s in the safe zone, but it doesn’t bring him much comfort. He wants to debut, but isn’t all of this too cruel? 

“You’re still here? I saw your manager picking up Gwanghyun earlier, I thought you must have left with them” - A voice interrupts his train of thought, a voice with some hints of Busan satoori that he’s become familiar to.

“Ah, I told them I’d go back by myself today so manager hyung took Gwanghyun and my stuffs back first already” - he said, while removing the guitar case on his bed so the older boy can have a seat next to him.

“Why didn’t you go back with them? It’s a pain to grab any kind of public transportation from here back to Seoul” 

“I could ask you the same thing! I thought you left with Donghyun, Woojin and Daehwi earlier this morning! What are you still doing here?”

“I forgot my shirts bag here so I came back to pick it up. You know me, I can’t live without my checked shirts” - the older boy laughs, pulling a bag under the bed opposite from Sewoon’s bed.

“I swear one day Donghyun and me are gonna hide all of your shirts to see how you’re gonna live then.” 

“So why are you still here? It didn’t look like you’ve forgotten something and gone back to get it, seeing how it’s only you and your guitar here” - Youngmin comes to sit on the spot that Sewoon saved for him earlier.

“I don’t know, I had something on my mind and just wanted to be by my own, I guess. But it’s a terrible idea. Wanting to be alone here in this weather is a bad idea.” - Sewoon pouts, trying to not think about the competition anymore. Youngmin smiles, and gives him a pat on his back.

“So you should be thankful that I forgot my bag and you don’t have to be alone anymore!” - He suddenly pulls Sewoon off his bed - “Let’s go! We need to catch the last bus back to Seoul”

“But it’s still early? The last bus won’t leave for 2 more hours?” - Sewoon asks, confusion lingers in his voice.

“It’s also cold and I’m hungry, so I want to fill up my stomach before going back to Seoul, and Jeong Sewoon, since I bet you have nothing better to do, you will have to accompany me.” 

“Hotteok”

“What?” - Now it’s Youngmin’s turn to be confused.

“I want hotteok, that’s the best thing to eat when it’s cold. If you want me to accompany you, then we’re eating hoddeok” - Sewoon speaks with determination. He continues to grab his guitar case from his bed and ignores Youngmin’s laugh at his food choice. For now, right at this moment, the competition is not on Sewoon’s mind anymore. He only thinks about the sweet, greesy, crispy pancake that he’s gonna have with the older boy, and about how it’d be great if he could debut together with Youngmin at the end of this whole thing, or at least they could finish this journey together.

\-----

July. 2017

Debut preparation is stressful, and tiring. But at least Youngmin is not debuting alone, he has Donghyun with him, so the workloads seem more bearable. He doesn’t even want to imagine how Sewoon must be right now working on his solo debut. That boy is also a workaholic and perfectionist (they lived together for almost 4 month during Produce, Youngmin knows how Sewoon can be when it comes to his music), so Youngmin can just hope (or pray) that the younger won’t overwork himself.

To Jeong Sewoon: Don’t forget to take some rests. And don’t let yourself get dehydrated.

From Jeong Sewoon: Yes mom.

To Jeong Sewoon: I’m not kidding.

From Jeong Sewoon: I know you’re not. I would tell you the same thing, but I’ve already asked Donghyun and his 949 punch to keep an eye on you.

To Jeong Sewoon: Now I’m scared.

From Jeong Sewoon: You better be!

To Jeong Sewoon: But seriously, don’t overwork yourself. 

To Jeong Sewoon: I’m worried about you.

To Jeong Sewoon: And I miss you...  
.  
.  
.  
From Jeong Sewoon: Why don’t they sell hotteok during summer?

To Jeong Sewoon: … What?

From Jeong Sewoon: Hotteok, the greesy crispy pancake with sugar filling inside?

To Jeong Sewoon: I know what hoddeok is! But I don’t understand why your reply to mine “I miss you” is a text about hotteok.

From Jeong Sewoon: You remind me of hotteok.

To Jeong Sewoon: Again… What?

From Jeong Sewoon: Hotteok is sweet and it’s also my favorite.

From Kim Donghyun: YOU TWO NEED TO STOP BEING SAPPY AND IM YOUNGMIN PLEASE STOP GRINNING YOU NEED TO RECORD NOW!!! 

From Kim Donghyun: I miss you too, Sewoon-hyung!

Youngmin makes a mental note to ask his mom about her famous hotteok recipe, so he can try to make some for Sewoon, because nobody sells hotteok in the summer, and because he needs an excuse to meet that boy again soon.

Also, another mental note: ask his mom if there is any hotteok recipe that uses mushroom as filling instead of sugar and beans. Because if there is, then he’s gonna make one specially for Donghyun. Nobody calls tough Busan man like him as “sappy”!

\-----

February, 2018

If you told Kim Donghyun in February 2017 that one year from then, he would be getting ready for his debut with his roommates at the moment: Youngmin-hyung, Sewoon-hyung, and Gwanghyun as a project unit group thanks to fans’ consistent demands, he would have laughed and (jokingly) told you to let him practice for the next Produce 101’s mission or else he would punch you.

But here he is, sitting in the living room of Youngdongpopang’s dormitory for the next 3 months (or more, depending on the fans’ reaction to their debut), questioning his life choices. It’s not that he doesn’t love his hyungs. He does, and he still can’t believe this is real, that fans had finally made it, that Youngdongpopang is not an imaginary unit anymore, that they have been living and working together on their project album for a month now, and they will debut next month. But Donghyun didn’t remember signing up for this? By this, he means waking up from his much-needed nap because a loud noise, followed by maniac laughters from his hyungs (minus Gwanghyun, being born a few months earlier than Donghyun doesn’t qualify him to be called as “hyung”), who are covered head to toe in baking flour and eggs. 

“What’s going on?” – Donghyun turns to Gwanghyun, who is peacefully sitting on the couch despite all the chaos happening in the kitchen right now.

“They are cooking” – shrugs Gwanghyun

“With half of the ingredients on the floor and the other half on their faces?”

“Don’t you know that I’ve learned my lesson ever since Produce to try my best in ignoring both of them whenever they’re together?”

Donghyun gives a deep sigh then heads to their kitchen where all the chaos occurs, his hyungs still haven’t stopped laughing yet, and completely haven’t even noticed him entering.

“I was taking a nap. A much-needed nap. My beauty nap” – Donghyun pouts with his arms crossed. The kitchen is a bigger mess than what he imagined: flour is everywhere, egg yolks are on the ceiling, there is even a huge puddle in the middle of the kitchen! 

“Then go back to sleep!” – Youngmin rolls his eyes at Donghyun while unsuccessfully trying to shake the white flour out of his cherry red hair. Donghyun tries his best to hold the urge to throw the nearest thing he can grab into Youngmin’s face.

“Sorry!” – a still-laughing Sewoon says – “I was making some hotteoks for all of us. Since it’s cold, and you know...” 

“Hotteok is the best thing to eat when it’s cold” – Donghyun and Youngmin both speaks in unison. They know Sewoon too well, and are no strangers to his obsession with the sweet fried-pancakes. There is a 5-seconds pause, then Youngmin looks at Sewoon and the two of them burst into laughter again. Kim Donghyun is very confused. 

“So how’s the cooking going? Are you planning to fry our kitchen? Seeing how the ingredients are everywhere?” – Donghyun asks, flicking a piece of eggshell of the wall next to him.

“Nope, I’m already finished, you woke up just in time to eat” – Sewoon then proceeds to turn to the frying pan, fishes out a batch of freshly-made hotteoks in Donghyun’s disbelief. Seeing how Donghyun still seems confused with everything, Sewoon gives one last wholehearted laugh – “I asked Youngmin-hyung to help me clean up, and somehow he managed to make a bigger mess” – Sewoon then turns to Youngmin – “That’s why Donghyun, Gwanghyun and I are gonna eat while you stay here and clean everything up. I want my kitchen to be squeaky clean.” Sewoon hands Donghyun the batch of hotteoks and walks out of the kitchen, completely ignores the shocked alpaca still standing there.

“But I wasn’t the only one making this mess!” – Youngmin desperately yells after Sewoon.

“But you started it, so you have to take responsibility” 

“Does me being the leader of this group means anything? Sewoon, come back here and help me, leader’s order!” 

With that, Sewoon turns around, gives Youngmin his brightest smile (which Donghyun guarantees he’s seen it multiple times and it never fails to make Youngmin’s knee weakened), and says “Leader-nim, clean the kitchen, my order!”.

Donghyun takes one last look at Youngmin and silently prays that once he’s found his soulmate, he will never, ever be as whipped as Youngmin. But first, hotteoks!

\-----

October, 2018

He shouldn’t be this nervous! 

It’s not like last year and he’s joining Sewoon-hyung on stage as a special guest for his 1st album! He’s already debuted once for crying out loud, and he’s a featured artist for Sewoon-hyung’s comeback title song this time!

“Gwanghyun-ah, you will do fine! Stop freaking out!” – Sewoon gives Gwanghyun’s shaking shoulders a hug and pats the younger boy’s head.

“I’m gonna mess up. I’m gonna sing the wrong lyrics and I’m gonna fail your trust! Hyung, you should know that you’re incredibly stupid for convincing our company to let me featured on your title song! You should have asked Mad Clown sunbaenim! Jooheon hyung! I.M hyung! GUN hyung! For goodness’s sake I’m sure you can ask Youngmin-hyung to feature and he’d more than happy to do so! Why me? Why why why why why?” – Gwanghyun nervously rants, both of his palms are sweating, and is it him or the temperature of the room just dropped suddenly? 

“And you’re incredibly stupid to think you’re gonna mess up! I saw how much you practiced, I’m sure you know the song better than I do seeing how hard you’ve worked on it. You will kill it today! Now stop shaking before you scare me and the staff!” 

Gwanghyun feels like crying. When he debuted with Youngdongpopang, being the less experienced one, with the worries he would not meet the expectations of fans who have been rooting for Youngdongpopang to happen, he had a panic attack the day before their debut showcase. According to Donghyun’s word (since Gwanghyun himself didn’t really have any memories of that day), that’s the first time he saw Sewoon-hyung wasn’t being all calm-and-collected. Sewoon did manage to keep his composure when the staffs and the paramedics came to check on Gwanghyun, he didn’t even leave his side until the younger fell asleep peacefully, but after that, he cracked. Sewoon locked himself in the empty practice room for almost 2 hours, punching things, breaking down and blaming himself for not being able to keep an eye on Gwanghyun which led to his panic attack. Youngmin then had to physically drag Sewoon out of the practice room and calmed him down. So yes, the last thing Gwanghyun wants right now is to give his hyung, his rock, another scare. 

“Okay, okay, I’m gonna calm down… It’s fine, nothing can go wrong, this is just your solo’s reputation on the line here, and I can be the one screwing everything up, but…”

“You need to stop. Stop with this nonsense. It was my fault back then that led you to a panic attack. I wasn’t being a good hyung. I should have known how you felt, but I didn’t” 

“It’s not your fault hyung… I know it was supposed to be Youngdongpo, not Youngdongpopang. I wasn’t on the same level with you guys. Heck, I didn’t even make it pass the 2nd elimination on Produce. You shouldn’t even think it was any of your fault…”

“STOP!” - Gwanghyun doesn’t even get to finish his sentence when Sewoon suddenly stands up and walks out of Gwanghyun’s dressing room. Gwanghyun is too shocked for words, because in front of him right now is a clearly angry Sewoon, with his face all red, his hands turns into fists and Gwanghyun swears he sees hints of redness in the older boy’s hazelnut eyes.

“Hyung, I’m sor-” - his sentence is cut short by a loud slam on the door of Sewoon’s dressing room. Oh God, what did he just do, what was he thinking, he should had stopped ranting and listened to Sewoon earlier. Oh God oh God oh God what did he do, how can he fix this now…

An hour has passed and there is still no sign of Sewoon coming out of his dressing room. This is bad. Sewoon isn’t the type to lose his cool easily, and on those very very few occasions that he does, he always quickly gains his composure back. So Gwanghyun is freaking out (not about the showcase, but about his hyung this time). He has tried to let Sewoon has his space, then tried to knock on his door and talk to him, but still nothing. Gwanghyun prays for a miracle, something, anything… Then suddenly his phone rings. Looking at the contact number, Gwanghyun lets out a sigh that he doesn’t know he has been holding. 

“HYUNG!”

“Well hello to you too, Gwanghyun. Hey, do you know where is Sewoon, I’ve been trying to call him for the last hour, I have gifts for the two of you!” - Youngmin sounds too cheerful that it actually makes Gwanghyun feel guilty because now he has to tell the older boy what he did earlier. So that is what he does, he tells Youngmin everything, and sobs half way through the story, Youngmin is too patient for his own goods.

“Okay, I’m 5 minutes away from your place now, let me see what I can do” - the older boy’s reassuring voice calms Gwanghyun a bit (what is with Busan guys and their abilities to calm people down?). All Gwanghyun has to do now is wait…

…And he can’t believe not even Im Youngmin was successful in making Sewoon come out of his dressing room. Youngmin came and knocked on Sewoon’s door for almost 15 minutes with no reply, then he preceeded to talk (to Sewoon-hyung? Gwanghyun couldn’t sure whether his hyung was listening to Youngmin-hyung’s heartfelt words) for another 15 minutes. But then Youngmin had to leave, Brand New Boys is debuting 10 days from now, so it’s somewhat unbelievable that Youngmin managed to find the time to come here today. But Sewoon’s door would not budge. Youngmin gave a final sigh, looked at his phone to check the time, shook his head and stood up from where he was sitting (leaning against the door of Sewoon’s dressing room). He then walked to Gwanghyun and gave him a box, which Gwanghyun assumed it’s gifts for him and Sewoon-hyung, and told him to keep Youngmin updated about the guitarist. Youngmin took one last look at Sewoon’s dressing room door and than walked out with his manager. 

“Hyung, please come out, I’m so sorry, I really am. I didn’t mean to make you worry, that’s the last thing I want to do today.” - Gwanghyun knocks on the door again, praying that this time it will work - “Youngmin-hyung just left. He only managed to sneak out of practice for an hour and he spent half of it talking to a steel door. Sometimes I feel like laughing at Youngmin-hyung’s luck tho. If he had come yesterday, he might be able to see you, not just a steel door that I’m sure looks the same at Brand New’s studio too!” - still no answers - “Youngmin-hyung also brought us gifts! Do you want me to open it or do you want to open it by yourself? I’m gonna count to ten, if you want to open the gift by yourself, you have to come out before I reach five, or else I’m opening it without you”.

“One” 

“Two”

“Three”

“Four”

“Fi..” - Gwanghyun doesn’t get to reach five when the door finally opens. He isn’t the type to overexastrated things, but he swears it feels like he’s seeing an angel coming out. Gwanghyun runs to Sewoon and gives him the biggest hug ever.

“You are choking me!” - Sewoon laughs, trying to peel a tears-filled Gwanghyun off him.

“Hyung, I’m sorry sorry sorry sorry-” - Gwanghyun sobs through his tears.

“Stop saying that. I failed you once for not being a good hyung to you back then during the Youngdongpopang promotion. I’m sorry. But you need to know none of us think like that, not us, not the fans, everybody wants you to be with us, that’s why we have Youngdongpopang. So you need to stop thinking like that, okay?” - Sewoon holds a crying Gwanghyun tight - “So please stop crying so we can see what Youngmin-hyung gave us”. 

It was a box of hotteoks. Gwanghyun looks at the “gift” with genuine confusion, while Sewoon picks the box up with a warm smile. It looks homemade, so Gwanghyun assumes whether Youngmin-hyung asked somebody make it for him, or he actually made it by himself. Gwanghyun prays it’s not the latter, because living with Youngmin for a couple of months gives Gwanghyun a very good idea about the rapper’s cooking ability (“Nobody comes to the kitchen to cook besides Jeong Sewoon” - said a note that was stuck on the door of Youngdongpopang’s kitchen back then).

“Is it… safe to eat?” - Gwanghyun picks up a hotteok, it doesn’t look weird or uneatable, he looks at Sewoon, who just laughs at Gwanghyun’s question. 

“Try it. I’m sure you won’t die” - Sewoon says while taking a bite of his favorite dessert snack. Gwanghyun stares at Sewoon for a few seconds (to make sure the guitarist/vocalist won’t choke), then closes his eyes and shoves a hotteok into his mouth. 

“Woah”

“I know” - Sewoon laughs

“Where did Youngmin-hyung buy this? Oh my, this must be the best tasting hoddeok I’ve ever had” - Gwanghyun picks another hotteok and impatiently eats it whole.

“He made it”

“Come again?” - shouldn’t eat it too fast, Gwanghyun mentally notes, choking on his hotteok.

“It’s Youngmin-hyung’s mom’s recipe. I had to teach him how to make it since you know how Youngmin-hyung is when it’s come to cooking. So apparently this prove I’m not that bad of a teacher at all” 

“No, not at all!” - Is that the fourth or the fifth hotteok Gwanghyun just ate? - “But hyung, why didn’t you come out when Youngmin-hyung was here? He was so worried about you” 

“That’a why I didn’t want to meet him. I didn’t deserve all of this, you guys getting all worried about me, when I didn’t even succeed in taking care of my closest dongsaeng back then, and also today” - Sewoon rubs Gwanghyun’s shoulder while giving him a sad smile.

“Don’t say that hyung. You deserve it, you deserve to be loved and cherish and having people worried about you once in a while for a change, God knows you’ve done your best in taking care of us all…” - Gwanghyun wants to cry again, his hyung can be really dense sometimes - “I promised Youngmin-hyung to keep him updated about you, so do you want me to call him or?”

“Eat your hotteoks kiddo” - Sewoon gives him a small smile, then turns to his dressing room, maybe to call Youngmin-hyung, Gwanghyun assumes.

And Sewoon-hyung is right. Hotteok is the best thing to eat when it’s cold.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams*
> 
> i havent actually written anything for ages so if this is disappointing then im really really really sorry but i really hope it doesn't since i'm planning to add more fics into this youngdongpopang series.
> 
> also, the pang part was way longer then what I intended, and it was kinda awkwardly written? I had a very specific idea about that shot but it didn't happen like how I'd planned so heh.
> 
> comments are love, and if you want to give me more ideas or talk to me or whatever, you can reach me at @ohsewoonie ❤


End file.
